kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Girls
is an idol group developed by Avex Trax and Ishimori Productions to commemorate the Kamen Rider Series' 40th anniversary in 2011. ホビー マイコミジャーナル|accessdate=2010-11-29|date=2010-11-29}} Each member had represented one protagonist each of the franchise by donning their represented hero's transformation belt, though this practice was scrapped in 2016 to better represent the franchise as a whole. The group made their premiere at an event featuring members of Columbia Music Entertainment's Project.R group, the musical collaboration who provides music for the Super Sentai series. The group's debut single was , which will be accompanied by the song . The group's debut songs were played on the DJ HURRY KENN Ride the Groove Internet radio program, the successor to the Wind Wave radio programs from the Kamen Rider W series. The members also serve as assistances in Toei's Official Kenichi Suzumura & Hiroshi Kamiya's Kamen Radiranger Members Present * **Birthdate: 27 February 1992 **Birthplace: Kanagawa Prefecture **Represents: Kamen Rider OOO **Membership: 2010-present **Special skill: smile, eating lemons **Hobby: badminton, swimming * **Birthdate: 31 January 1994 **Birthplace: Tokyo **Represents: Kamen Rider Wizard **Membership: 2012-present **Special skill: Piano **Hobby: Playing games * **Birthdate: 5 September 1994 **Birthplace: Kyoto **Represents: Kamen Rider Gaim **Membership: 2013-present **Special skill: English conversation **Hobby: Watching movies Former * **Birthdate: 22 January 1990 **Birthplace: Hiroshima **Represents: Kamen Rider Ryuki **Membership: 2010-2011 **Special skill: singing, can sleep anywhere **Hobby: nails, bowling * **Birthdate: 17 December 1990 **Birthplace: Aichi Prefecture **Represents: Kamen Rider Kiva **Membership: 2010-2015 **Special skill: computers, composing music **Hobby: surfing the net * **Birthdate: 5 February 1992 **Birthplace: Shiga Prefecture **Represents: Kamen Rider Den-O **Membership: 2010-2016 **Special skill: speed reading, diet **Hobby: improving herself * **Birthdate: 26 April 1990 **Birthplace: Okayama Prefecture **Represents: Kamen Rider Blade **Membership: 2010-2016 **Special skill: writing characters **Hobby: kickboxing * **Birthdate: 21 November 1992 **Birthplace: Oita, Oita Prefecture **Represents: Kamen Rider Fourze **Membership: 2011-2017 **Special skill: Basketball **Hobby: Make friends * **Birthdate: 7 November 1991 **Birthplace: Hyogo **Membership: 2015-2019 **Special skill: Dance, choreography, baseball **Hobby: Fashion, dance Appearances in series *Three members of the group appeared in a crowd during Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals. *Kamen Rider Girls Nao Yasuda, Erica Yoshizumi, Kaori Nagura, Hitomi Isaka, and Mitsuki Endo appeared in episode 26 of Kamen Rider Fourze. *The Kamen Rider Girls appeared as some who Kamen Rider Sorcerer attacked in Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land. *The Kamen Rider Girls appeared as Beat Riders Team Pop Up in both the Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale portion of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle and in the series' eighteenth episode. *Hitomi Isaka and Mitsuki Endo appear in Kamen Rider Drive as Nina Kisaragi and Satsuki Yamabuki respectively. *Chisato Akita appeared on the Kamen Rider Drive drama CD, Kamen Rider Mach's Dream. Shocker Girls .]] The Kamen Rider Girls became the for their single "SSS ~Shock Shocker Shockest~". Discography Releases *Let's Go Rider Kick 2011 - April 20, 2011 *KAMEN RIDER V3 - August 3, 2011 * - March 14, 2012 *Last Engage - November 21, 2012 *Just the Beginning - February 27, 2013 *alteration - March 20, 2013 *Go get'em - May 22, 2013 *SSS ~Shock Shocker Shockest~ - July 24, 2013 *E-X-A (Exciting×Attitude) - December 25, 2013 *exploded - March 19, 2014 *Break the shell - June 25, 2014 *SUPER BEST - April 1, 2015 *Next stage - January 13, 2016 *Rush N' Crash /Movin'on - August 17, 2016 *Just You & Me - July, 2016 (With Tor+) *invincible - August 23, 2017 *EX-AID - October 17, 2017 (With Slot Machine) *Tsuki no Michiru Toki - May 1, 2019 (With Shieri Ohata) *030408-01 (ZERO-1) - September 4, 2019 Gallery Current Isakahitomi2019.jpg|Hitomi Isaka Akitachisato2019.jpg|Chisato Akita tomomisumi2019.jpg|Tomomi Jiena Sumi Former Hirukawa_yukari.jpg|Yurika Hirokawa Nagura kaori.jpg|Kaori Nagura Yoshizumi erika.jpg|Erica Yoshizumi Yasuda_nao.jpg|Nao Yasuda Endou_mitsuki.jpg|Mitsuki Endo Kuroaya.jpg|Ayako Kuroda Logos KRGS_Logo_1st.jpg|1st logo (2011-2012) KRGS_Logo_3rd.jpg|2nd logo (2012-2013) KRGS_Logo_2nd.jpg|3rd logo (2013-2016) KRGS_Logo.jpg|4th logo (2016-present) References External links *Kamen Rider Girls' Official Website *Kamen Rider Girls' Official Website *Kamen Rider Girls at Wikipedia *Kamen Rider Girls at (JAP) Wikipedia Category:Bands Category:Singers Category:Actors